


The Banana

by NichtBenz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichtBenz/pseuds/NichtBenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's thinking though that maybe this time she should have knocked. She spends a lot of time actively pretending that Harley and the clown do not have sex, and what's she's seeing before her is making that delusion considerably harder to maintain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana

She hasn’t bothered knocking in years. Harley doesn’t mind, and the clown, well, fuck him. She does this whenever she feels *almost* lonely. Sometimes, when her babies are just not entirely filling some strange need or void, then she goes and makes enough of the lowlifes in town cry, and then she takes that information straight to Harley and the clown’s most recent hideout, let’s herself in, and has some quality time girl-to-girl with Harley.   
She’s thinking though that maybe this time she should have knocked. She spends a lot of time actively pretending that Harley and the clown do not have sex, and what’s she’s seeing before her is making that delusion considerably harder to maintain.   
Harley lets out a long keening cry as the Joker looks over, disgusted, but uninterrupted, and with a few more thrusts of his awful bony hips he growls and pulls away. Harley flops backwards with a dumb blissful look upon her face.   
Joker snarls as he makes eye contact with Ivy, and completely unabashed he spreads his arms wide as he shouts through a snarling smile, “Honey! We have company!”  
Harley finally looks over, and seeing Ivy grins broadly. “Red! How good to see you! Give me just a sec! Just gonna clean up and then I’ll make popcorn!” It’s cute how unembarrassed she is by what Ivy just witnessed, and the fact that both she and the clown are still as naked as can be.   
As Harley bounces off to “clean up” (Ivy can’t suppress a shiver of revulsion- clown cum. Ew.) Ivy and Joker stand awkwardly in the silent room. The only sound being the quiet noises made as Joker scratches his bare stomach.   
Ivy decides to break the silence.   
“A banana for you banana, how clever.” It isn’t, it’s just the only thing Ivy can think to say.   
The clown looks down to confirm for himself what she’s talking about. It’s a good guess that it’s the silly yellow dydoe piercing.   
He looks at her in response. “You know, a joke isn’t much of a joke if you explain it.”  
Ivy rolls her eyes.   
“Good thing it wasn’t a joke then. Jokes are supposed to be funny.”


End file.
